


My Little Girl

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: happyish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Little Girl-Tim McGraw(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> My Little Girl-Tim McGraw(Pandora)

Primus looks down on his creations. They were so peaceful during the golden age. Now that they were warring, they couldn’t help but destroy their home. He watches as the ships lift off, half of them fall back to the surface of the planet in shredded metal. He watches as the last of the ships leave. 

They would forever be his creations. No matter where their ships take them. No matter what creatures out in the vast universe they come in contact with. No matter how they come home. They would always be loved by him. Always be welcomed back. No matter how much destruction they cause. No matter how many deaths. 

They were always welcomed back to his spark, to be safe and loved.


End file.
